The Cytopathology Section provides complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology and fine needle aspiration cytology. The section also routinely applies immunocytochemistry techniques to confirm and/or enhance cytological diagnostic accuracy. In addition, the section collaborates in various clinical research projects utilizing routine microscopy as well as special staining techniques and immunocytochemistry. The fine needle aspiration service is designed to afford maximal flexibility for clinicians and patients. Clinicians may request that: 1) a pathologist perform the aspiration; 2) a cytotechnologist assist the clinician in handling the specimen; 3) aspirations of deep lesions be performed by the radiologist with the assistance of a cytotechnologist to evaluate adequacy of the specimen. The Cytopathology Section initiates and collaborates in various clinical research projects. A partial listing of recent and/or ongoing projects includes: 1) Utilization of molecular techniques in cytopathologic diagnosis; 2) Role of cytopathology in tumor infiltrating lymphocyte (TIL) immunotherapy; 3) Respiratory cytology in chronic granulomatous disease; 4) Fine needle aspiration of thyroid; 5) Cytopathology of atypia in atrophy. Another collaborative project with the Whitman-Walker AIDS clinic is evaluating the prevalence of cervical premalignant lesions in HIV infected women. A few reports in the literature have cited a high rate of dysplasias in HIV infected women. These findings, if substantiated, have implications for cervical screening recommendations for this population.